Pierce
Gordian Nathaniel Pierce is a former ghost, now living, that Rachel previously met before she became a runner. When Rachel was younger, she used a charm to give him a body for a night and he helped her kill the vampire who had murdered him. He's well known in demon circles as a demon slayer but his spirit was entombed in an angel gravestone behind Vampiric Charms' church by the Coven of Moral & Ethical Standards (which he was a member of) after he is framed when he attempts to kill an undead pedophile vampire. Rachel started noticing small changes in the church, such as her ringtone changing, normally to "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top. One day, she was standing in the ley line in her back yard and saw Pierce as a ghost, so she made another charm to give him a body again. Shortly after, Al put Pierce's soul in a dead body so he could have him as a demon's familiar. Rachel began to have a romantic relationship, much to Al's dismay, and seemed tough enough to survive being in a relationship with her. Pierce is very lose with using dark magic, usually causing an overkill to solve problems when a white charm would work just as well. He as a penchant for multicolored vests and weird hats. History In the Main Series 'Dead Witch Walking' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'Every Which Way But Dead' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'A Fistful of Charms' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'For a Few Demons More' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'White Witch, Black Curse' When Rachel becomes Al's student, Pierce's soul is snatched while she converses with him through a ley line in blasphemed ground (he is buried in her church's graveyard). Pierce bargains with Al, becoming his familiar in exchange for Al providing him with a new human body so he can come back to life. Al makes good on his promise by providing Pierce with the body of Tom Bansen when he is killed by the Banshee child Holly. 'Black Magic Sanction' In Black Magic Sanction Rachel realizes that she has to do something public to stop the Coven from secretly killing or labotomizing & sterilizing her, and steals a statue from Trenton Kalamack so that she can publically commit a crime and be sent to jail for trial through the FIB. After she steals the statue Pierce takes her to a underground hideaway, where he keeps her safe from Trent and restrains her while Trent's wild elf magic forces her to feel the fear of prey being run down and prevents her from running out of hiding and revealing herself to the hounds. After Trent's hunt passes them by, Rachel & Pierce share a touching moment and agree to have each other for the night. Rachel begs Pierce not to tell her the comforting lie that they will remain together, and Pierce sadly responds with "I'm only going to be here for a time, then leave you, and I will cry when I go, because I could love you forever." 'Pale Demon' In Pale Demon, Pierce is sent to watch over and babysit Rachel after an incident involving an insane soul nearly taking possesion of her during a lesson. Pierce has no hesitation or reservations about using black magic, and he will use it without regard for the smut he gathers on his soul. Pierce attempts to regain his former seat in the Coven to force them to declare Rachel a White Witch, but it backfires and she is sentenced to spend her days in the Ever After as a demon. When Rachel fights Ku'Sox and defeats him, she has her soul seperated from her body while she heals, and Al, believing she is dead, drags Pierce into the Ever After in a rage. 'A Perfect Blood' In Perfect Blood it is revealed that Al sold Pierce to Newt. In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' This is the story in which an 18 year old Rachel meets Pierce, who is a spirit trapped in purgatory at the time. 'Dirty Magic' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Pierce does not appear in this story. 'The Bespelled' Pierce does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter Pierce does not appear in this story. Powers Pierce is a black witch, highly skilled with curses and black magic and uses them with no regard for the damage they do to his aura and soul. He is also skilled in plain ley line magic. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Ghost Category:Black Witch